Barney
Barney & The Backyard Gang #The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) #Waiting for Santa (May 1, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 1, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 1, 1990) #Barney in Concert (July 1, 1991) #Rock with Barney (August 1, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney Videos: #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) #Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) #Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) #Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) #Love to Read, With Barney (December 19, 1993) #Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) #Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) #Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) #Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) #Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) #Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) #Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) #Barney's Birthday / Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1995) #Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) #Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) #Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #A Day In The Park with Barney (September 15, 1996) #Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) #Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) #Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) #It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) #Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) #Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) #Barney's First Adventures (March 28, 1998 - Television; September 1, 1998 - Video) #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (April 3, 1998) #My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) #Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) #Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998 (Original Print), August 17, 1999 (Reprint) and August 19, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) #Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) #Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) #What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) #Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999 (Original Print), October 18, 2000 (Reprint) and September 30, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) #Rock with Barney (October 13, 1999) #More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) #Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) #Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) #Be My Valentine Love, Barney (December 26, 2000) #Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) #A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001 (Original Print) and September 7, 2004 (Hit Entertainment) #Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) #Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) #You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) #Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) #Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) #Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) #Storytime with Barney (December 5, 2002) #Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) #Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) #It's Nice to Meet You (June 24, 2003) #Barney's It's a Happy Day! (June 24, 2003) #Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (August 5, 2003) #Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (August 5, 2003) #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) #Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003) #Movin' and Groovin' (March 9, 2004) #Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004) #Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004) #Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) #Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004) #Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) #Just Imagine (May 3, 2005) #Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005) #The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) #Can You Sing That Song? (December 13, 2005) Category:Classic Collection